The Intruder's
by 0-Jasmine-0
Summary: Airclan and EarthClan have been at peace for moons but now some jealous rogues threaten to shatter their balance of peace. Will the clan’s bend to the intruders wishes, or will they fight for what is rightfully theirs?
1. Allegiances

**AirClan**

**Leader:** Smokestar – Light gray tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Ravencloud – Black tom, green eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Mouseclaw – Light gray tabby, green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Silverwhisker – Silver tabby she-cat, green eyes.

Windpelt – White tom, blue eyes. (Apprentice: Windpelt)

Foxfang – Brown patched tom, amber eyes.

Blueclaw – Blue-gray she-cat, amber eyes.

Wildfang – Dark gray tom, green eyes. (Apprentice: Maplepaw)

Tallfoot – Long legged brown tabby. Green eyes.

Barkclaw – Brown tabby she-cat. Amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Larkpaw – Light brown tabby tom, green eyes. (Mentor: Windpelt)

Maplepaw – Brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes. (Mentor: Wildfang)

**Queens**:

Dewpool – Small silver tabby, blue eyes.

**Elders: **

Shallowpool – Orange she-cat, green eyes.

Robinwing – Reddish-brown tabby tom, gold eyes.

**EarthClan:**

**Leader: **Juniperstar – Reddish-brown she-cat, gold eyes.

**Deputy: **Squirrelstripe – Brown tabby she-cat, green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Blackfang – Pure black tom, green eyes.

**Medicine Cat apprentice: **Clearpaw

**Warriors:**

Swiftfoot – Yellowish tom, amber eyes.

Cederclaw – Brown tabby tom, gold eyes.(Apprentice: Dovepaw)

Rowanpelt – Reddish brown tom, green eyes. (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

Lightningflight – Orange tabby, green eyes.

Swanwing – White she-cat, blue eyes. (Apprentice: Frogpaw)

Sparrowclaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Clearpaw – Light gray tabby she-cat, green eyes. (Mentor: Blackfang)

Frogpaw – Dark brown tabby tom, gold eyes. (Mentor: Swanwing)

Dovepaw – White she-cat, blue eyes. (Mentor: Cederclaw)

Snowpaw – White tom, blue eyes. (Mentor: Rowanpelt)

**Queens:**

Cloudwhisker – Light gray tabby she-cat, green eyes.

**Elders:**

Treefoot – Dark brown tom, amber eyes.

**Rogues**

Fang – Black tom with green eyes.

Leopard – Yellowish she-cat with amber eyes.

Whisper – Light gray tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Thistle – Dark brown tom, green eyes.

Panther – Black she-cat, green eyes.

Trapper – Gray tom, gold eyes.

Timber – Brown she-cat, amber eyes.

Shadow – Dark gray tom, green eyes.

Spider – Small black she-cat, gold eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

It wasn't a very sunny day. A thick cover of dark gray clouds hid out most of the light from the sun, leaving only a faint glow directly overhead to mark where the ball of fire was. No one would look up into the sky to see that light however, because of the thick torrent of rain that poured down from the sky. The steady downpour went on for miles around and hadn't let up for hours. The occasional lightning strikes along the area had already hit power lines, causing a citywide power outage that left the streets dark. Twolegs had long since run for the shelter of their homes, while strays were left out in the streets to fend for themselves.

From the dark alley that had served as his home for many years, Fang's bitter voice could be heard echoing as though he were in a cave. "We deserve better than this."

He was sitting under the shelter of a dumpster lid that was propped up against a fence, staring outside at the thick sheet of rain that was pouring down, covering everything in a gray mist that was nearly impossible to see through. He was a large cat with long pitch-black fur that was muddy from the day's rain. The dirt caked onto his pelt; some was already dry and cracked at his slightest movement. The dumpster lid was broken, a fist sized hole allowed a steady stream of water to pour down into the shelter onto a section of the ground where there was no pelt to fall on. It was better than being unprotected though, and it was the best shelter that Fang could find. A small group of three full-grown cats surrounded the hulking black tom, some of their tails hanging out of the shelter in the rain. A flash of light illuminated the shelter, casting the faces of the cats in an eerie glow. Everyone one of them was as dirty and matted as their leader, with perfect pictures of misery on their wet faces. Each of them nodded eagerly though, hoping for some approval from their leader. Fang's sharp green eyes only looked to one cat however, the small black shape that huddled beside him. She stared up at him with large unblinking eyes, her long black fur plastered to her thin sides by the wet rain. She winced, a shrill squeak of terror escaping her mouth as a monster thundered down the alley splashing water against the dumpster. Fang gave her a swift lick on the top of her head to comfort her but didn't say anything.

After a minute of silence another cat of the group felt that it was his duty to begin the conversation again. "We can't stay here," He was hesitant to speak, as though afraid that his words may earn him punishment. "We can't risk the twolegs coming back again. We've already lost N-" He cut off his words as he remembered, just in time, that Fang did not like to speak of his mate who had been captured by twolegs the week before. "We can't risk anyone being taken away. We're weak enough as it is."

Fang looked fondly at the black kitten beside him, but his words were meant for the group. "Where else can we go? We've moved around so much the last few moons… We've been everywhere in town. All of the best places to settle are already taken by other bands, or inhabited by twolegs."

"What if-" Fang looked up to the speaker, his cold green eyes settling on her face. The she-cat cut off her words and fell silent, staring down at the wet ground though she occasionally glanced up at her leader. When his eyes didn't look away, she hesitantly continued. "What if we leave town? W-We could go somewhere safe, I'm sure there must be some place out there..." Whisper's voice faded off, making her last words hard to make out above the pounding of rain on rooftops.

"We could go to the forest!" The voice was delighted and carefree at her idea, but also strained as she waited for a reply. There was a gasp of air as some of the followers held their breath, wondering what Fang's reply was. His eyes looked again down to the black cat. If anyone else had been so daring as to propose that idea, he surely would have punished him or her severely. But he had no hate for his daughter. She was the reason that he hadn't given up yet.

"Go to the forest?" Surely you can't be serious." He tried to keep his voice light and amused, for her sake, but Fang wasn't good at hiding his feelings.

"But why not, father?" She was eager to and ready to go, as though she were oblivious to the depressing world around her, but at the look in Fang's eyes her voice rose into a small whimper. "But… It can't be any worse than this. Can it?"

"Spider…" It was not Fang who spoke, but Spider's aunt, Panther. "The forest is even more dangerous than where we are now. You must understand it isn't safe." The tall black cat stepped carefully around the other followers to sit closest to Fang and Spider. "It was a good idea, but it won't work." Lightning flashed outside as he spoke, making the eyes of each group member glow.

"It can't be that bad." Spider meowed with all the innocence of a kit her age. She pulled her eyes away from her aunt's to look at the others. "Other cats live there, right? If they can-"

Fang's voice was dark as he cut the kit off. "Yes, Spider. Other cats do live there. That's why we can't. It's already the home to the clans and they wouldn't take kindly to our intrusion."

"What are the clans?"

"They're a group of cats like us, but larger, much larger. And there are two of them." Panther explained gently. "As your father said though, they wouldn't like it if we just asked for some of their territory."

"How do you know that?"

Fang sighed, his patience wearing thin. "They are not the kind of cats whom you can easily become friends with." The small cat's mouth opened again to shoot out another question, so Fang swept his tail across her mouth to silence her. "Trust me, Spider. It isn't safe."

Spider's tiny voice rose with intensity. "Why?"

With any other cat Fang would be very annoyed by now, but he admired the spirit in his daughter's voice. "The clan cats don't trust us. We don't trust them. We are to different to get along, Spider."

"Well if we can't live in the forest on our own can't we join them?"

"No, we can't." Spider shrank back from the fierceness in Fang's voice. "We'd have to split up, and you don't want that. Do you?" Spider shook her head, not speaking.

"Fang, look, now you've scared her." Panther meowed quietly, moving forward to nose the tiny kit comfortingly. "Spider, we want some way to be able to stick together and be safe, we can't do both in the forest."

Fang's eyes were shooting daggers at Panther. She was the only cat in the group who would dare to question his authority, yet he couldn't punish her as much as he would another because of Spider's affection for her aunt.

The entire group fell into silence glancing at eachother quickly before looking away again. The only sound was the heavy pounding of rain on the lid of the dumpster and the ground outside. They sat like that for a few minutes, their ears growing accustomed to the voiceless noise.

"What if the clan's weren't in the forest anymore?" It was a simple suggestion, but the cat from which it came from was unexpected. All eyes turned to Spider whose own eyes were fixed on her father's face. "What if they left, if something made them leave? Could we stay in the forest then?

Fang stared at his daughter; surprised that such an ingenious idea could come from such an innocent kit. Looking into her wide golden eyes though, he could tell that she had no idea what her idea could mean to her father or exactly what impact her simple words would make.

Spider's eyes widened at the sudden change in mood. "Did I say something wrong?" She meowed, her voice whimpering in worry. No one answered; all eyes had turned from the kit to her father as they waited for Fang to speak.

"No, Spider." Fang meowed after a moment, his voice calmer than he felt. "Don't worry. You've done nothing wrong." He licked her forehead again, eyes distant as though he were picturing the future. After a brief moment he seemed to regain movement, his eyes focused on Panther. The two locked eyes and seemed to share an unspoken thought, after a curt nod from Fang; Panther stood up and ran out of the shelter into the storming streets.

"Where's Panther going?" The kit meowed quietly, eyes fixed on the place where her aunt had been moments before. When no one answered her voice rose in a small squeak of panic. "What's going on?"

"Panther's gone to collect the others, Spider." Fang meowed comfortingly. "We're going to go meet the clan cats, just like you wanted." He purred as he saw the look in Spider's gold eyes, he could easily guess what her thoughts were. "Yes, we're going to go live in the forest."


End file.
